


Sleuth

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Archie wakes up in a strange place and pieces together his night.





	Sleuth

“Gooooood morning, Stamford, you’re listening to the one and only No Crap FM this fine Sunday and–”

Archie’s hand reached out and slammed down on the clock radio next to the bed, cutting Rae off mid-sentence. He was a huge fan of her and Finn’s station any other day of the week but her cheeriness this early was too much to take. He felt like someone had taken a piss on his soul. Why did people even  _have_  alarm clocks? With today’s technology?

His eyes shot open at the thought, glaring curiously at the offending electronic. He didn’t have a bloody radio clock. His head pounded at the onslaught of light from the window and he groaned, throwing an arm over his face. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his fluttering gut, and gingerly patted the side table for his glasses.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…” he muttered, squinting in the daylight at his crookedly fixed glasses, the middle held together by thick tape. He went to wipe the lenses with the duvet and acutely became aware of his nudity. Panic struck before his now clear eyes saw the ripped remains of condom wrappers strewn along the table and floor. He smirked, glancing down at the love bites and light scratches down his chest.

“Uncle Archie’s still got it,” he sighed with a stretch, glancing around the room.

He was in a small bedroom, sparsely furnished with just the bed with two tables, several moving boxes, and a large half-zipped suitcase with an American luggage tag. The table beside him where he’d found his glasses held a ripped box of condoms but his phone was nowhere to be found. The other table had a few guitar picks, a pack of cigarettes, and an ashtray with one still smoking faintly.

He spotted his clothes scattered on the floor between the bed and door. A bass guitar and case sat in the corner, a small amp and more picks beside it. One door was shut but another was cracked, a tile floor barely visible in the darkness. Archie stood and stretched again before gathering his clothes and warily pushing the cracked door fully open and flicking the light switch.

***

_“This had better be good, Finley,” Rae warned her fiance, Archie nodding along._

_“Too right, last time you dragged us to the Basement, it was nothing but nonsensical noise–”_

_“Leave off! They’re good, swear,” Finn argued, his arm going around Rae’s waist, “This is the one, babe, trust me.” Rae’s brows raised and she exchanged looks with Archie._

_“D’ya hear that, Arch, he’s found the one. After five wedding band flops, he’s done it.”_

_“I’d thought it was six–” Finn cursed and stormed ahead of them into the club, Rae and Archie giggling behind him._

_Archie’s lip curled as they entered, the acrid scent of sweat, booze and smoke coming over them like a wave. Archie followed Rae and Finn to the bar, looking around as they spoke to the bartender._

_“These guys any good, Jonny?” Rae asked over the music booming from the speakers by the stage. He nodded with a half-shrug._

_“They’ve only been in town a few weeks, the lead singer and drummer are from Leeds or some shit,” he waved a hand dismissively before leaning closer, “It’s the guitarists you gotta see–both American but they’re ace. And the bass player’s voice?” He swooned and Rae laughed before narrowing her eyes at Finn, his brows raising at her._

_Archie looked at the stage and saw two men at the mic and drumset, performing sound checks, while a man and woman stood to the side, talking to each other. The girl was slight with choppy blond hair and an infectious grin. The boy was tall and broad around the shoulders, his black hair clipped short and neat. The girl seemed to be comforting the boy, her hand rubbing his bicep with him biting his lip and nodding. The two came towards the bar and his eyes left them, going back to Rae and Finn beside him._

_“We’re here to find a band, not to help you pull,” Rae teased, elbowing him lightly. He shot her a glare._

_“I’m not pulling tonight,” he countered, leaning on the bar, “The only reason I’m at this hole in the wall is to be the second opinion.” Finn shoved at his shoulder._

_“Y’know, maybe I should’ve picked Chop as a best man,” he grumbled, Archie making a face at him._

_“Shove it, you two, they’re about to start.”_

_As if on cue, the two at the bar took a shot each and made their way back to the stage. Archie watched them curiously as they picked up guitars, the boy flipping a pick in his hand before strumming a short bassline. He glanced over the crowd and met Archie’s eyes, his lips quirking. He smiled back, feeling his ears and cheeks start to burn. Their contact broke as the drummer tapped out a beat and started them off._

***

The air in the bathroom was still thick with warmth, a piney musk enveloping Archie as he stepped inside. On the back of the toilet was an embellished incense burner with a stick smoldering halfway down. Between the sink and toilet sat another ashtray, along with several toiletries. He leant down to investigate further, wrinkling his nose when he recognized Finn’s signature CK One. He glanced over the manual shaving supplies, a stiff brush and several ethnic hair products. He placed his clothes on the counter and turned to the shower. He’d shagged and slept here already, he might as well.

It was clear he’d pulled last night but fuck if he could remember how he’d ended up here. He vaguely recalled getting to the bar and making eyes with the bass player of the band but afterwards was fuzzy.

“Fucking vodka,” he groused under his breath before turning the shower knob. He stepped inside when the water warmed and blew out a long sigh as it washed away the remnants of the night.

He knew he should’ve just left and found his way home but he couldn’t help but be curious. Hook-ups were few and far between in this town but from what he could tell, there might’ve been something here. If only he could remember the bloke’s name…

***  
  
 _The band was good and Jonny had been spot on–the guitarists were a force to be reckoned with. The blonde played lead and her fingers flew over the strings, playing almost perfectly despite her jumping around her side of the stage. On the other end, the bass player stayed in place but played just as well, his eyes closed as he nodded and swayed with the beat._

_They played a mix of 90’s rock and alternative, with some newer stuff thrown in. Rae seemed skeptical for the first half of the show but came around towards the end when the lead singer stepped back from the mic and the bass player leaned into his._

__**How many special people change  
How many lives are living strange  
Where were you while we were getting high?**

_He exchanged a smirk with Finn when Rae was transfixed, a teary smile coming over her face. Finn had definitely redeemed himself with this one._

_When the final notes rang out and the band members had bowed and left the stage to a round of raucous cheers and applause, Archie left Rae and Finn to meet them, finding an empty table nearby. He sipped his drink as he looked around the club and heard the DJ music start from the speakers._

_Archie almost choked when he saw the bass player coming straight for him. He looked to the side and coughed but turned back with a smile when he reached the side of the table._

_“Mind if I sit?” he started in a deep baritone, biting his lip. Archie nodded, waving a hand over the table. He settled into the seat across from him and sipped at a beer. He fiddled with the label for a moment before holding out a hand._

_“I’m Lex,” he said, a shy grin appearing. Archie placed his hand in his, praying it wasn’t sweaty enough to notice._

_“Archie,” he replied._

_“So, Archie,” Lex began, his hands clasping around his beer bottle, “How’d you like the show?”_

_Archie’s eyes widened and he smiled wide._

_“You were great,” he said, internally kicking himself as Lex raised a brow at him, “I mean…it was great. The band was great.”_

_“Right, thanks,” Lex nodded, laughing softly. He shrugged, his cheeks brightening with a light blush, “Could probably tell how nervous I was.” Archie shook his head, leaning forward a bit._

_“No, not at all,” he insisted, “You were great.”_

_“As you said,” Lex teased. He smiled again and Archie felt like he could melt to the floor when a dimple appeared. He cleared his throat and continued, “You here alone?”_

_Archie shook his head again, pointing over to Rae and Finn at the bar, the other band members with them._

_“I’m with my best mates–they wanted to check out your band, see if you could play their wedding.” Lex’s brows raised._

_“Oh, yeah? Did we make the cut?” he asked, sipping his beer. Archie looked over at the bar and saw Rae laughing, Finn beside her with a small smug smile._

_“Looks like it,” he answered._

_He watched as Lex pursed his lips and nodded before glancing at the group. Archie noticed the blonde waving him over but Lex remained seated, meeting his eyes._

_“Shouldn’t you join them?” He shrugged, wrinkling his nose._

_“I should,” he paused, looking Archie over, “I’m talking to you.”_

_Archie felt his cheeks and ears warm and he bit his lip as Lex slowly smirked at him. He coughed lightly before gulping at his drink, the liquor burning down his throat._

_“So…the blonde,” he started, Lex tilting his head, “She’s your girlfriend?”_

_Lex’s eyes widened and he barked a laugh, before sticking out his tongue as if in disgust._

_“Naw, she’s my sister,” he said, leaning back in his chair. When confusion appeared on Archie’s face, he went on, “Step-sister. My dad and her mom were married.” Archie nodded before his brow furrowed._

_“Were?”_

_Lex’s eyes dropped for a moment and he leaned on his elbows on the table._

_“She died awhile ago.” Archie repressed a wince and smiled sympathetically. He opened his mouth to apologize but Lex cut him off, “It’s cool–she’s in a better place.” His eyes shifted to the side and he raised a shoulder, “Now that I’ve killed the mood…can I buy you another drink?”_

***

Archie exited the shower and towelled off before neatly hanging it up and fixing the curtain. He stood in front of the mirror and shook out his hair, running a hand through it.

Lex…short for Alexander, he assumed.

“Like Alexander the Great,” he scoffed lightly before shaking his head at himself. He twisted his mouth at his reflection, taking in the circles under his eyes. He noticed faint bruises around his throat and bit his lip as a flash of the night appeared across his mind.

Yeah, he’d pulled alright.

He shook out his jeans and tugged them on. He raised his t-shirt up and stared curiously at the dirt and grass stains over the back of it and his jeans. His brow furrowed before he pulled on the shirt and exited the room.

As he left the bedroom, he glanced around the small living room and kitchen to the side. He went to the kitchen first, looking over the room. There were several takeout containers and empty beer cans scattered throughout, along with a pot with fresh coffee but an empty creamer container next to it. He went to the fridge and looked over the menus and a scribbled grocery list. Underneath a small rainbow magnet was a note with thick block lettering.

**Lex,  
You missed practice asshole! I know you’re tripping out over our first gig but we need you. Call me ASAP  
Evan**

Archie frowned as he read over it again, his eyes locked on ‘Evan’.

Fuck if he was gonna get caught up with a taken man. He shook his head and turned back to the living room. He would leave soon but he figured he should try searching in here for his phone first.

***  
 _Archie and Lex talked for awhile, long after Rae and Finn had left and the rest of the band had made their exit. When closing time came around, the two went outside, Lex lighting a cigarette. He offered one to Archie but he smiled and shook his head. They stood silently for a moment as Lex took a drag and he exhaled, biting his lip._

_“Wanna go for a walk?” Archie’s brows raised in surprise but his smile widened as he nodded._

_“Sure.”_

_They started down the street, walking along the road on the grass. Archie felt the vodka sloshing around his gut but wasn’t feeling sick quite yet. He focused on walking straight, butterflies erupting in his stomach as his and Lex’s arms brushed._

_His voice was as intoxicating as the vodka and Archie found himself paying more attention to it than the ground in front of them. He stopped speaking and Archie tuned back into reality just as he stumbled over a rock and started to fall. Lex grabbed his arm as he braced himself to hit the ground but he only pulled him down with him, his back slamming into the grass with Lex against him. Archie inhaled sharply as they caught their breath and Lex adjusted himself over him._

_“You good?” he asked, looking over his face in concern. Archie shakily nodded the best he could from the ground and his glasses fell from his face, broken clean in half._

_“Bloody brilliant,” he murmured, Lex chuckling at his tone._

_“My place isn’t far if you wanna fix those up,” he suggested, raising a brow._

_Archie hesitated, knowing it wasn’t exactly safe to go home with someone he’d just met but he did need them fixed, especially if he planned on heading home. He nodded again and Lex smiled and rolled off of him before helping him up. Archie felt his cheeks burn as he took his hand and led them down the street._

***

Archie didn’t have to search long, immediately finding his phone on the coffee table next to an almost empty bottle of vodka and an ashtray with a half smoked spliff. A laptop was down the table, open to a map of Stamford with a short route to a grocery store highlighted. He recognized where he was and sighed in relief. Knowing his luck, he would’ve ended up in Bristol or something.

He frowned at his phone screen, the battery almost dead. There were a couple missed calls each from Finn and Rae, as well as a voicemail from this morning. He held it up to his ear to listen.

“Hey, Arch, I know it’s early but I’m just checking in. We wanted to make sure you got home alright,” Rae paused and Archie heard a tinkling of keys over the line before she continued, her tone turning sly, “Don’t think we didn’t notice you flirting with Lex, Archibald–too bad we left before we could meet with him. Guess you’ll have to introduce us as we plan the wedding playlist. So much for not pulling, aye? Anyways…call me back!”

Archie laughed softly as the message faded out and he shoved his phone in his pocket and went towards the front door. He’d just grabbed the knob when he glanced over a picture hanging on the wall. It showed a teenage Lex, his sister beside him with a man resembling him and a fair brunette woman standing behind them. He squinted at the small note scribbled at the bottom of the frame.

__**My dear Alexander  
Happy birthday! Seems like only yesterday when I met your father and you were only up to my hip. Stop growing up so fast, kid! Between you and Evangeline, we can’t keep up. Love you so much! xoxo  
Mom**

Archie smiled as he read over it again and his eyes went back over the name.

Evangeline…Evan?

His eyes widened and he bit his lip, repressing his relief over the discovery. Maybe Lex was single after all…but he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

***  
 _“There…good as new.”_

_Archie blinked through his fixed glasses, the tape slightly visible. He smiled at Lex and leaned back into the couch._

_“Cheers,” he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He shivered when Lex’s hand brushed his knee reaching for the table and his eyes shot open as he pulled out a rolling paper and a small bag of weed._

_“D’ya mind?” he asked, raising his brows. Archie shook his head, watching as Lex grinned and started rolling a spliff. He looked around the room._

_“Nice place,” he said, glancing over the slightly cluttered living room with boxes scattered randomly and a few posters and pictures along the walls._

_“Thanks,” Lex chuckled, “Still unpacking from the move.”_

_“You’re from the States?” Lex nodded, shooting him a smirk._

_“As if you couldn’t tell,” he teased, Archie sticking his tongue out at him._

_“What brought you all the way here?” Lex half-shrugged, raising the spliff to lick it closed._

_“My sister’s dad was British. She grew up with the boys and kept up with them after coming over with her mom…dragged me here to play with them,” he explained, grinning at Archie._

_He lit the spliff and handed it to Archie before reaching for a bottle of vodka with only a small amount left. He felt his stomach flip at the sight but was shortly distracted by Lex’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he took a swig. He was thankful he didn’t offer the bottle to him but instead placed it back on the table._

_The air seemed charged around them and Archie felt a warmth to the room as he and Lex smoked. They’d only reached about halfway down the joint when Lex put it down and faced him on the couch._

_“Are you sure you’re alright? We hit the ground pretty hard,” he said, his lips flattening. Archie nodded and froze when Lex reached up to his face, running a finger along a scratch formed from his glasses breaking. Their eyes met and Archie felt himself leaning into him. He let the vodka guide him forward and kissed him._

_Lex responded quickly, his hand moving from his cheek to the back of his neck and deepening the kiss. Archie grasped his shirt and tugged him closer against the couch. He felt his tongue against his lips and his mouth parted, his arms circling Lex’s shoulders. His hand grabbed the couch behind him and he pressed Archie against the couch tighter, bringing them chest to chest. When Lex’s mouth slid to his neck, his eyes rolled and he groaned softly. The words were out before he could think about it._

_“Where’s your room?”_

***

Archie opened the door and took one last glance over the room before stepping into the hall. He started towards the lift and stopped short when a small dog cut him off, yipping and barking excitedly. He held his hands up as it jumped at him, an older lady exiting her flat and ushering it back inside. Just as she apologized and closed her door, the lift opened and Lex stepped out, a paper bag in his arms. They locked eyes and both smiled hesitantly as they met in the middle of the hall. He held up the bag with a sheepish grin.

“Hey…sorry I ducked out,” he said, “Ran out of creamer.”

“No problem…” Archie replied breathily, biting back a nervous grin, “I should probably get going.”

Lex looked disappointed but nodded with a small smile. He leaned forward, kissing Archie’s cheek and his ears burned as Lex smirked.

“I’ll text you,” he said before scrunching his nose, “If you give me your number, that is.”

Archie chuckled and nodded, tapping his number into Lex’s phone a moment later. They parted ways and Archie entered the lift, watching as Lex smiled at him one more time before entering his flat. He couldn’t help but grin to himself as the doors closed.


End file.
